fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gabriel (Triplane)
Summary Gabriel is the leader of the ANGELS and the closest confidant to the LORD, as well as the one responsible for the creation of the Guardians of the Triplane. After the disappearance of the LORD, Gabriel became the direct leader of HEAVEN, and was responsible for defending it from the forces of HELL. He was also responsible for the protection of the ANGEL CORE, but after it was split into five pieces, he put one into the care of each member of the Guardians of the Triplane and kept one for himself. Appearance and Personality Gabriel has the appearance of a tall, white skinned, white haired male human, sporting two massive, heavenly wings, comprised of pure holy light. Altogether, the span of the wings stretches for more than 22 feet. He wears pure white robes, so brightly coloured that it is difficult for humans to look directly at without squinting. His personality is just what one would expect from a loyal lieutenant who suddenly found himself in the place of his leader. He is competent, confident, and rather wise, but lacks the sense of leadership that all great rulers need. To close friends (of which he has few), he is actually quite meek and quiet, allowing other people to both speak and act rather than do so himself. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A (Vastly stronger than other ANGELS, including the Guardians) | At least 6-B '''with his fifth of the ANGEL CORE (Easily defeated the pre-fusion Morningstar) '''Name: Gabriel, The Archangel (Misnomer) Origin: Triplane Gender: Male in appearance, Genderless Age: Nearly as old as the universe Classification: ANGEL, King of HEAVEN Powers and Abilities: Superhuman speed, strength, endurance, durability, and reflexes. Flight, energy manipulation, energy blast manipulation, time manipulation (Can slow, rewind, fast-forward, and even skip time, within certain limits. He can never reach more than 1 second into the future or past, and he can't spam the ability), spatial manipulation (Within reasonable limits, can change the distance between any two objects, crushing anything in between in a gravity well or high-pressure zone), gravity manipulation (Can increase, decrease, negate, or redirect gravity), teleportation, low-level reality warping (Has the power of creation, to a small extent. Can create or destroy small objects at the atomic level), temperature manipulation, dozens of other minor powers, none of which make a major difference in a battle. Can boost his reality warping slightly by injecting himself with the GOD Essence. Regeneration (Low-Mid. Slower regeneration at a Mid-High) Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4.) Attack Potency: Large Mountain level | Large Country level '(Slightly higher if using the GOD Essence or the Fiery Blade. Can negate durability at a low level.) 'Speed: Relativistic+ | Speed of Light, FTL+ 'via teleportation 'Striking Strength: City level+ | Country Level Durability: Large Mountain level | Large Country level '''(His essence is '''Star level, and he will regenerate from anything less than that eventually) Stamina: Nigh-Infinite |''' Infinite for the 2 hours he has in this form '''Range: Stellar Standard Equipment: His fifth of the ANGEL CORE, a vial of the GOD Essence, the Fiery Blade. Intelligence: Superhuman. Has the ability to focus on an impossible number of subjects at once and somehow apply his full intelligence to each of them. Weaknesses: Will be de-powered if touched with the flame of the Original Match. Is weakened by flame that originated from the OM's burn (IE, Hellfire.) | Has only 2 hours during which he is able to use the ANGEL CORE. If he uses it longer than that, it begins to incinerate him. Key: Base | Using his fifth of the ANGEL CORE Category:Angels Category:Gods Category:Demigods Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Leaders Category:Royal Figures Category:Protagonists Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:Triplane Category:Original Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6